


The Guest at the Chateau

by obx_thatpoguelife



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, JJ Has Feelings For Kiara (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obx_thatpoguelife/pseuds/obx_thatpoguelife
Summary: What happens after John B. and Sarah are lost at sea? How will the remaining Pogues get by? What happens when a guest arrives at the Chateau and tears apart the recovery process of grieving friends? JJ/Kiara John B./Sarah
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

JJ is staying at the chateau (with Kiara, unofficially) The past couple of weeks have been a blur filled with police interviews, a memorial service for Sarah and their own private bonfire for John B. The three remaining Pogues are only shells of what they were before. Out of them all, JJ is the worst. That night he went home only to be found on Kiara's front porch, bloody and bruises, the next morning. His dad's fists had never ceased in their assault of his jaw and chest. His hip had a weeping gash. A matching wound could be found on his shoulder blade; fists were not the only weapons to rain down on JJ.

After having his wounds dressed and a tearful conversation with Kiara, it was decided (by a certain stubborn brunette) that he was not to return home again.

So that is how JJ ended up at the chateau, sitting with Kie and drinking at 10m (pope was running deliveries) 2 weeks after the incident that was still a sensitive subject. They were only just moving from the shock that had been consuming and constricting their every thought.

That was when the chateau got a guest...


	2. Chapter 2

That was when the chateau got a guest...

The pair, JJ and Kiara, were down at the beach a walk away from the Chateau; while Kie hadn't touched her board since the accident, JJ used his as an escape. After his morning high of 2 beers, he would hit the water with Kie silently following along. She would sit on the beach. The sand beneath her and the view of JJ's board slicing through the wave was her meditation.

There was a girl walking the roads of Outer Banks. She had a backpack off one shoulder and a duffel in the opposite hand. Her army green pencil knee-length skirt and satin white blouse did not make her fit in but with her head down no one seemed to take notice. The girl walked past the reeds separating the bank and water. Past the hammock that hung haphazardly. Up the stairs to the deck. Past the bench. To the door. She reached the door and knocked. "Hello" "Excuse me, hello" After no response, she let the bag slide from her shoulder and the orange duffel from her hand and stepped over the threshold, through into the front room. Her walk was slow and deliberate. She took each step as if she would break the floorboards. The bed's sheets showed signs of someone sleeping in them the night before. She examined the rest of the house with obsessive care, fingering each knick-knack and picture which lined the tables and walls.

She stopped dead when she came to a picture of a man and what was presumed to be his wife. They had a toddler by their knees, showing off a toothy grin. Her hands traced her the frame and came to rest on the man's face. Her movements speed up as she removed the picture from the mount and walked back to the deck. She settled on the stairs with her bags tucked next to her. She sat, unmoving, staring blankly at the photograph.

She didn't even stir when her JJ and Kiara returned. As soon as she was in their sight, they looked at each other, silently asking if they had any information on this out of place girl. JJ dropped his board and broke into a jog, following Kiara. They called out to her, finally breaking the girl out of her trance. She jumped up the photo hanging by her side.

"Who are you" JJ demanded.

"Do you know these people, as in whose house this is? The Routledges? Do you know where they are?" She rambled. She was gesturing to the picture throughout her stream of questions.

"what do you want with the Routledges?" JJ asked stepping closer. The steel in his voice was undeniable.

"Who are you" Kie reiterated before the girl could respond to JJ, she held her hand over JJ's chest in a subtle act to calm him.

The girl seemed to swap her desperate yet direct attitude for a welcoming grin and confident posture. "right, sorry I must have left my manners somewhere else," she said with a dismissing shake of her head, "I am Jessica." the girl stuck out her hand

"Jessica Routledge"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who is Jessica and why is she here? Any better than the last? Hopefully, thanks for reading and go check out my Instagram @obx_thatpoguelife_ if you want more Outer Banks fan-based content.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m sorry who?” asked Kie after a moment of stunned silence.   
Joanne’s hand was stick stuck out in greeting. She slowly retracted it as she stepped backwards. Her hands now where clasped out in front of her and she kneaded them anxiously.   
“Joanna Routledge, I don’t expect you to know me, but I was wondering if you knew a man called John Routledge?” she asked, her British accent was clear as she annunciated his name.  
“which one” JJ asked, he the shock of her name had replaced his anger with confusion.   
“Pardon”  
“Which one?” he scoffed “you know, Big John or John B.”   
“oh ah, the older man. He would be about 50 now? He has a son - they should live here?” she rambled, “of course you know them you are at their house. This is their house, right?”   
“What do you want with them?” said JJ.   
“Please do you know where I can find them?” Joanna said, clearly begging.   
“Ah, I think we should sit down.” Kie injected.   
Joanna gave a small nod at let herself be led back up the rickety steps to the chairs on the deck.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They settled into the seats. JJ and Kiara sat facing Joanna. To the onlooker, it may look like a job interview of sorts.   
“Ok so before we tell you anything, we need some answers.” Kie said. She was visibly rattled by the constant mentions of her dead best friend and his father.   
“And they better be good, or we won’t say anything.” JJ added.  
Despite her nervousness a smirk appeared on Joanna’s face “Righto Bond”   
Kiara’s mouth twitched and shock was spelt out over JJ’s face.   
“First, accent and kook clothing” JJ said, back to business.  
“Well, I am British and kook?”   
“Ignore him,” Kiara dismissed, “what he means is, what are you doing here?”  
“And you do know the Routledge’s?” a nod from the pair let her continue. “Well then bear with me. My mum goes to America once a year. She has these meeting type social gatherings in New York every autumn. Her tickets for this year’s trip fell off her desk so I went to pick them up, but they were to Raleigh not New York. I asked her about them, and she started crying. She begged me not to tell dad about them. She told me to drop it. I was too confused to press. In hindsight, I is crazy that she believed I would actually let it go.” Joanna let out a little laugh, her gaze was no longer on the couple in front of her but removed from her setting, “I found an old picture book at the back of her wardrobe. There were pictures of her next to a man. This man. “Joanna said, pointing to the photograph in her hands, “She had many photos of just a baby boy. The oldest he gets about 2, I think. On the back were handwritten notes. One was happy anniversary, my love. I found a sheet of paper with the sentence, my name is John B, written over and over again. There was a letter. Addressed to one John Routledge at the Chateau. It was full of apologies and regrets but nothing that useful to me. Finally, I found a ferry ticket to outer banks. I was starting to piece together everything, so I booked the first flight to Raleigh, as soon as school let out. I got the ferry over here and asked around for direction to the chateau. And here I am” She finished shrugging her shoulders. “Was an acceptable answer that warrants so information on how I can get in contact with this man who has something to do with my mother’s past. And maybe what seems to be her son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic so CONSTRUCTIVE feedback is very much appreciated. A short chapter I know but hopefully, they get better and longer.


End file.
